One Step at a time
by darkangel9314
Summary: After a fight gets Rose Hathaway expelled from her old school, her parents send her to live with her brother and go to the private school where he sends his children to. Now Rose must find a way to adjust to her new life all while trying to change her ways.
1. Chapter 1

One Step at a Time

'Chapter 1

If Rose Hathaway knew anything about herself it was that she took shit from nobody. So when she found out that Mia Rinaldi crossed her, she was anything, but kind. She walked down the halls back and forth looking for that blonde bitch. She had to be there somewhere.

When she found Mia, she shoved her up to the locker by her throat. Her tiny little hands clawed at Rose's, but she wasn't strong enough to beat her.

"I hear you've been talking mad shit Mia. Did you want to defend yourself."

"Get off of me you crazy bitch." Mia said wheezing.

"Wrong answer." she said throwing Mia to the ground.

The crowd gathered as Rose pounced on Mia and punched her until her face was a blood pulp. Strong arms gripped her as she struggled against them. Shit. She was hoping not to get caught. The next thing she knew she was in her pirncipals office getting stared at as if she was some monster.

Rose leaned back in her seat as she waited for one of Kirova's world famous lectures that she always found herself listening to.

"Ms. Hathaway your behavior lately has been unaccpetable and I will not tolerate it anymore."

Rose shrugged as if she couldn't care less if Kirova suspended her. She had been suspended multiple times. This time would not be any different.

"I have decided that it would be in this schools best interest if you no longer attended."

"So you're kicking me out?"

"Yes. I am."

"My parents won't settle for this."

"They already have. I've already discussed this with them and they're making arrangements to send you to a private boarding school."

Rose bulked this was so not happening, but sadly that was where her problems only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

One Step at a Time

Chapter 2

Rose prepared herself for the worst as she opened the door to her house. Her parents were waiting for her in the kitchen and her mother was doing the thing where she crossed her arms to try and look tough. Her dad was at the kitchen table sipping coffee. Usually her dad was quick to defend her, but today was one of those you're on your own days, so she sat down at the table waiting to hear her parents punishment.

She rolled her eyes to show her irritation and sat down across the table from her mother where she stayed silent. She knew that if she talked back to her mother than she would be slapped into next Tuesday. All she had to do was take whatever punishment her mother gave her and go back to doing what she did best. Making trouble so her parents could finally pay attention to her.

"Your principal called today. Would you like to explain why you got in a fight with Mia today?"

"Because she doesn't know how to keep her fucking mouth shut. I was just trying to teach her some manners. No big deal."

"It is a big deal Rose. I can't deal with this anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Her mother sighed. "I've talked to your brother."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You have a problem Rose and your brother works at a military institute."

"So."

"I want to send you to your brother."

"Are you serious?"

"St. Vladmir's academy is one of the best milatary insititude's in the country with a ninty five percent success rate. Of course i'm considering sending my troubled daughter to a school I know for sure would try to straighten her out. It's also a plus that your brother can keep an eye on you."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine send me to my brother. He would probably do a better job at raising me than you ever could."

Her mom sat there stone faced just like she always did. Rose hated how she didn;t know what the hell her mother was thinking.

"Well if that's how you really feel then it's settled you're going. I'll call your brother and tell him the good news."

Rose bulked as she watched her mom go to the phone. This was not how she wanted this to go. She sighed and went to her room thinking how unfair all of this was. She didn't care how hardcore her brother was, Rose would make sure to reek havoc there and she would make sure that her brother would send her back here if it was the last thing she ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

One Step at a Time

Chapter 3

People say when life drastically changes they have to take it one step at a time, which is what Rose was doing as she walked into the airport. It was finally time to see her brother again and she for one couldn't wait after the past couple of days she had had with her parents. She was ready for some quality family time and her brother was the one person who could do the job.

Rose spotted Christian from a mile away and he was holding onto a blonde girls hand. She didn't really know who the girl was but she was sure she would find out soon enough. She ran into her brothers arms and gave him a hug smiling for the first time in weeks. It was good to see him again.

"Hey big bro, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know the usual. Training people for battle, getting orders from every which way. You know the usual stuff."

Rose nodded as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh sorry Rose. This is Lissa, my girlfriend. She'll also be living with us if you feel in the need for some girl time."

Rose smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on let's get you home and feed you. I know how you get when you get hungry."

"Now that's the brother I know. Come on I want to see the house my brother lives in."

Christian nodded as they all left to start Rose's new life.


	4. Chapter 4

One Step at a Time

Chapter 4

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had a semi decent meal well at least one she liked. She stared at the pizza and hot wings and her mouth watered. Lissa had also made brownies. It was as if Christian had told Lissa all of her favorite foods just so he could suck up to her about something.

"Okay, What's this all about?" she said putting down the pizza she had just taken a bite out of.

Lissa fixed her dress and sat down flipping her blonde hair over to one shoulder before smiling. Rose had to admit that her brother sure picked a good one.

"It's just a nice dinner for you Rose. I mean Military school isn't going to be a walk in the park for you and I know life hasn't been too kind to you lately, but I thought you could have a few good things that come with your experience here."

"Sounds good. So Lissa tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Boy where should I start first. Where did you meet my brother?"

"Well actually we met at the school."

"Are you one of his students?"

"Rose!" Her brother shouted.

"It's a fair question Christian. No Rose I'm not one of his students. I'm a teacher there, but it's more educational than physical."

"Good because that would be awkward. What subject?"

"Politics, economics, and Government."

"Wow you must be a smart girl."

"I just had highly educational parents."

"Ah I wish mine were."

"Rose, Are parents are plenty smart. You're just a little bit rough around the edges."

"Oh bite me."

"Ask someone else to."

Rose stuck her tongue out and went back to asking Lissa questions.

"Where were you born?"

"I was born here in Montana."

"Wow this place must get boring."

"Sure sometimes, bu this place is home. And when your home nothing is ever truly boring to you."

"I guess I've never felt that before."

Things got silent for a minute before Lissa answered.

"Well I hop you find that here."

"I hope so too."

Lissa smiled and squeezed Rose's hand before letting go.

"Okay, well we all have a big day ahead tomorrow. Come on Rose I'll show you to your room." Christian said.

"What It's barely seven."

"School starts at five am."

"Five am. What the hell are they thinking?"

"It's military school not normal school Rose. Now come on before I change my mind and make you find it yourself."

Rose rolled her eyes than turned her head back to Lissa.

"It was nice talking to you Lissa."

"You too Rose. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." she said as she followed Christian.

"She seems nice."

"She's the best."

"I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

Christian smiled as they stopped outside of a door. He turned the knob to a plain white room with a bed with no sheets.

"Okay."

"There's sheets in the closet right there and your suitcase is also there. Also I left the walls bear just in case you wanted to do something to them."

"Alright. Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it sis. And please text mom to let her know you're alive."

"Fine."

"Goodnight sis."

"Night."

Christian closed the door and Rose sighed getting the stuff out of her closet and making her bed. She wrote her mother a quick I'm fine before getting ready and going to bed wondering what the night will hold for her.


End file.
